Made Of Starlight
by The Light Of You And Me
Summary: 'Her mysterious beauty was what caught her off guard first. It was the way she seemed to radiate both love and danger; peace yet also war' Peach finally meets the mysterious queen from stars that everyone has been talking about and she finds herself completely captivated by her. Peach/Rosalina total utter fluff.


**I'm a little nervous about publishing this since I've never written anything for this fandom before. But I really like how it all turned out and I hope you enjoy reading it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the Mario franchise and I am making no money from writing this**

Her mysterious beauty was what caught her off guard first. It was the way she seemed to radiate both love and danger; peace yet also war. People were talking all around her and music was vibrating through the room. But all Peach could do was stare in wonder as this breath-taking stranger elegantly floating down the main staircase. It took her a moment to realise that no one accompanied her, not even an escort. Despite the fact that she vaguely recalled she was supposed to be in the middle of a conversation with someone else, she couldn't stop herself when her legs began to carry her towards the stranger. Yet she found that once they were face to face, the power of words completely failed her.

"Princess Peach, it's an honour to finally meet you" Her voice was soft and delicate and her smile was warm.

"You know of me?" Peach suddenly blurted out. How could someone as mystical as the woman in front of her know of someone as insignificant as herself?

"Yes, I have heard much about you. The hero Mario speaks very highly of you"

Despite herself, Peach turned her head away slightly and blushed. The woman let out a small chuckle and Peach's heart momentarily soared at the beautiful sound.

"Rosalina"

Peach looked up to see the woman offering out her hand. Before Peach even knew what she was doing she gently took the small hand in hers, bent down a little and kissed it. Rosalina giggled and Peach looked up to see a blush on her face that mirrored her own.

"I see that no one has accompanied you" Peach finally said, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Well I do have company... sort of" At those words Peach's heart started to sink but Rosalina smiled comfortingly at her expression.

"Do not worry. I consider them to be closer to my children than anything else. And they are rather shy around large crowds of strangers, so none of them are actually _here_ " Rosalina explained and couldn't help the small laugh escaping her lips when Peach's face lit up again. There was a slight pause in the noise around them as the orchestra flicked over their music sheets to a new song. Peach gasped a little when the violins began and she realised they were playing one of her favourite songs.

"Care to dance?" Rosalina asked and Peach looked up to she her hand extended towards her.

"But won't people-"

"You are a well-renowned princess and, to them at least, I am a 'mysterious' queen from the stars. No one would dare speak against us" Rosalina smiled softly, her hand still offered out. After a moment to collect herself, Peach took a calming breath before slipping her hand into Rosalina's. She allowed herself to be led into the middle of the room as crowd parted to let them past. She felt the eyes of everyone around them all on her and for a moment she considered letting go of Rosalina's hand and running to hide in a corner somewhere. But then Rosalina turned her around so they faced each other and slipped an arm around her waist. She felt herself be pulled steadily towards Rosalina until their bodies were almost touching, her hand fitting comfortably into the small of Peach's back. They began to move slowly with the music, their eyes unable to leave each other's gaze. Peach felt herself relax in Rosalina's arms and all previous fear and nervousness melted away. The growing crowd of people staring at them faded from her vision until all she could see was Rosalina's delicate lips turned up into a smile.

Peach's breath brushed gently against the Rosalina's cheek and slowly she felt herself leaning in closer towards her. They continued to sway softly together as their lips became a breath's distance away. A shuddering breath left Peach's lips in a mix of fear of ruining everything and pure breathlessness at the woman in front of her. Rosalina's eyes began to flutter closed and Peach slowly did the same as she pushed herself a little further forwards and connected their lips. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before- she felt as though she had been surrounded by a warm bubble of happiness and affection. Suddenly she felt Rosalina's lips smile against hers and whole new wave of emotion crashed into her. This wasn't any kind of dream; this was really happening. Eventually Peach pulled away, her lungs screaming for air. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart was racing but she didn't really care because she looked up and saw Rosalina still smiling at her and that was all she needed.

The music faded from one song into another, the crowd of people eventually began to disperse and the evening rolled on into night. Yet even as the guests started to filter out of the grand hall to return home, Peach and Rosalina stayed with one another. Their hands remained clasped together as Rosalina led Peach out the hall and towards where she called home. She didn't let go when Rosalina asked a blushing Peach if she would stay the night, nor when she introduced the princess to her Lumas- whom she lovingly referred to as her 'children'. Under the endless stars of that night, Peach gazed into Rosalina's eyes and she realised that this was where she was meant to be and where she wished to remain forever.


End file.
